The present invention relates to seals and, more particularly, to a seal for use in a confined space and method of installing same. Preferred embodiments of the seal are described herein for use in connection with a link-pin of a skid-steer loader or other excavation apparatus, but it is not intended that the seal be limited to such an environment.
A common problem associated with seals is their installation into confined spaces that don't allow for easy access. Heretofore, seals for use in confined spaces have been deficient owing to their complexity and cost, ineffectiveness and/or time-consuming installation. Thus, a need has been identified for a novel and unobvious seal particularly adapted for use in confined spaces that is inexpensive, reliable and quick and easy to install.